You Need To Calm Down
"You Need to Calm Down" (en español: "Necesitas calmarte") es el segundo sencillo y la decimo cuarta canción del próximo séptimo álbum de Taylor Swift, Lover.Taylor Swift Announces New Album Lover, Out In AugustTaylor Swift Announces New Album Lover and Song "You Need to Calm Down"Pre-order nowego albumu Taylor Swift w piątek, nowy singiel – solo, bez Katy Perry – również Lanzada el 14 de junio de 2019, la canción fué escrita y producida por Swift con Joel Little. En "You Need to Calm Down", Swift aborda la homofobia y quienes la critican.Taylor Swift Releases GLAAD-Boosting, Homophobia-Bashing ‘You Need to Calm Down’ Su video musical fué lanzado el 17 de junio de 2019, y cuenta con cameos de numerosas estrellas. Antecedentes ".]] En abril de 2019, Swift lanzó "Me!", junto a Brendon Urie, como el sencillo principal de su próximo álbum Lover. El video musical de la canción fué lanzado ese mismo día. Durante la intro del video, Taylor Swift y Brendon Urie discuten en francés, a lo que Brendon le dice, según los subtitulos, "Necesitas calmarte" (traducción en español de "You need to calm down") y Swift le responde "¡ESTOY CALMADA!". Esta fue una de las muchas pistas del nuevo álbum que Swift puso en el video, y rumores de que "You Need to Calm Down" era el título de una posible canción comenzaron debido a que en la parte donde es subtitulado "You need to calm down", Brendon en realidad dice "Cálmate, por favor" ("Calme-toi, s'il te plait") El 12 de junio de 2019, Swift anunció una transmisión en vivo en Instagram para el día siguiente, donde compartirá detalles sobre el lanzamiento y su próximo álbum.Going live tomorrow on Instagram at 5pm ET ��#411: Taylor Swift Announcement, Baby Shark Live, Bieber Was Kidding & MoreTaylor Swift Is About To Make A HUGE Announcement Durante la transmisión en vivo, ella anunció el título del álbum y reveló que el segundo sencillo, que sería "You Need to Calm Down", salía a la medianoche del 13. Swift dijo sobre la canción: Rendimiento comercial En los Estados Unidos, "You Need to Calm Down" debutó en el número dos en el Billboard Hot 100, convirtiéndose en el segundo top 2 hit del álbum Lover. Con seis canciones alcanzando el número dos en el listado, Swift empató a Madonna como la artista con más canciones bloqueadas de la cima, habiendo alcanzado previamente el número dos con el sencillo "Me!" del mismo álbum, "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" (2017), "I Knew You Were Trouble" (2013), "Today Was A Fairytale"(2010) y "You Belong With Me" (2009). Debutó en la cima de las listas de canciones digitales, convirtiéndose en el número diecisiete de Swift en el número uno de éxito en esa lista.New Taylor Swift & Drake Songs Debut in Top 10 La pista comenzó en el número 33 en el cuadro de Mainstream Top 40, basado en tres días de airplay, y desde luego alcanzó el número 11. También debutó en el número 35 en el Adult Top 40, llegando al número 13, hasta el momento. En Canadá, la canción ingresó al listado de Hot AC en el número 40 en base a tres días de radio tracking. Debutó en el número cuatro en el Hot 100 de Canadá, convirtiéndose en el segundo éxito top cinco del álbum en el país. En el Reino Unido, la canción debutó en el número cinco del UK Singles Chart, convirtiéndose en el decimotercer top 10 de Swift en el Reino Unido. En Escocia, la canción debutó en el número uno en la lista de sencillos, convirtiéndose en la quinta marca de Swift en el país, así como en su segundo éxito consecutivo número uno en Escocia de Lover. En Irlanda, la canción debutó en el número cinco, empatando al sencillo anterior de Swift, "Me!", que alcanzó su punto máximo en la semana que terminó el 3 de mayo de 2019. En Alemania, la canción debutó en el número 37 en las listas oficiales alemanas y luego llegó al número 36. En los Países Bajos, la canción debutó en el número 28 en la lista Single Top 100. En Bélgica, la canción llegó al número 11 en la lista de Ultratip de Bélgica y luego llegó al número tres. En Suecia, la canción ingresó en el número 55 en la tabla de Sverigetopplistan. En Australia, la canción debutó en el número 3 en los ARIA Charts, convirtiéndose en el segundo mayor éxito del álbum en el país. En Nueva Zelanda, la canción entró en la lista de singles de Recorded Music NZ en el número 5, convirtiéndose en el décimo quinto top 10 de Swift en el país. La canción también encabezó la lista de los Hot Singles de Nueva Zelanda.Hot Singles Chart Recepción de la crítica Dan Stubbs de NME llamó a la canción "marchitándose en su respuesta medida", y concluyó que era "un paquete pop infeccioso y de tamaño reducido".Taylor Swift takes on keyboard warriors and stands up for gay pride in new song 'You Need To Calm Down' Gwen Ihnat de The A.V. Club escribió que la canción "combate clara y refrescantemente la homofobia y el prejuicio contra los homosexuales"."You Need to Calm Down" is a rare message song from Taylor Swift Maeve McDermott y Joshua Bote, que escribieron para USA Today, consideraron la canción "una mejora" sobre el sencillo anterior "Me!" Y "un ejemplo más prometedor de lo que los fanáticos pueden esperar" del álbum.Taylor Swift shouts out to LGBTQ fans, GLAAD on anti-hate anthem 'You Need To Calm Down' Mikael Wood, de Los Angeles Times, también estuvo de acuerdo en que la canción fue "una gran mejora creativa" sobre "Me!", mientras que comentar el "mensaje explícito pro-gay es ciertamente bienvenido, pero también se siente un poco cínico".Listen to Taylor Swift’s new pro-LGBTQ jam 'You Need to Calm Down' Michelle Kim, de Pitchfork, opinó que si bien la canción está "bien intencionada" y que el aliado merece algunos elogios, también es "desconcertante y decepcionante al mismo tiempo"."You Need to Calm Down" by Taylor Swift Review Justin Kirkland, de Esquire, escribió que la canción "pierde el sentido de ser un aliado LGBTQ" al "equiparar a los enemigos en línea con la lucha personal y social de las personas LGBTQ+".Taylor Swift's 'You Need to Calm Down' Misses the Point of Being an LGBTQ Ally Constance Grady de Vox llamó a la canción "agotadora", al compararla desfavorablemente con "Blank Space", el segundo sencillo del álbum 1989, de Swift.Taylor Swift’s new single "You Need to Calm Down" is exhausting Video musical El video musical, dirigido por Dre Kirsch y Swift, fue lanzado el 17 de junio de 2019, después de un estreno en Good Morning America.Watch Taylor Swift Reunite With Katy Perry in 'You Need to Calm Down' Video[https://pitchfork.com/news/taylor-swift-announces-new-album-lover-releasing-new-song-tonight/ Taylor Swift Announces New Album Lover, Releasing New Song Tonight] El video muestra varios cameos de famosos, muchos de los cuales se identifican como LGBT. En orden de aparición, la lista incluye a Dexter Mayfield, Hannah Hart, Laverne Cox, Chester Lockhart, Todrick Hall, Hayley Kiyoko, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Justin Mikita, Ciara, los Fab Five de Queer Eye (Tan France, Bobby Berk, Karamo Brown, Antoni Porowski, Jonathan Van Ness), Adam Rippon, Adam Lambert, Ellen DeGeneres, Billy Porter, RuPaul, Katy Perry y Ryan Reynolds.An annotated guide to Taylor Swift’s star-studded "You Need to Calm Down" video La aparición de Perry sirve para poner fin a una disputa entre las dos, aunque ambas artistas habían puesto fin públicamente a la disputa varios meses antes.Taylor Swift Announces the End of Her Katy Perry Feud With a Literal Olive WreathKaty Perry Proves Her Feud With Taylor Swift Is Over By Praising Her Political Statements Una serie de imitadores, la mayoría de los cuales son drag queens y participantes pasadas de RuPaul's Drag Race, también aparecen en el video haciéndose pasar por varias cantantes femeninas, las cuales son: Tatianna como Ariana Grande, Trinity Taylor como Lady Gaga, Delta Work como Adele, Trinity K. Bonet como Cardi B, Jade Jolie como Swift, Riley Knoxx como Beyoncé, Adore Delano como Katy Perry y A'keria C. Davenport como Nicki Minaj.All the Drag Queens (and Who They Appear As) in Taylor Swift's New Video Sinopsis El video se encuentra en un colorido parque de casas rodantes. Swift se despierta en su remolque, con un bordado que contiene la cita de Cher: "Mamá, soy un hombre rico" ("Mom, I am a rich man.") que cuelga de una pared.Every Easter Egg in Taylor Swift's 'You Need to Calm Down' Music Video Swift lanza su smartphone sobre su cama, que luego emite chispas y comienza un incendio en el remolque. Camina despreocupadamente hacia una piscina, ignorando su remolque en llamas. Luego, la cámara cambia a otros residentes en el parque de casas rodantes y sus actividades, como el baile de Mayfield, el levantamiento de pesas de Hart con el boombox, Cox regando su patio de flamencos plásticos y saludando a Lockhart, quien enseguida se desmaya. La escena corta a Swift caminando y bailando por una calle con Hall, intercalados con escenas de Kiyoko disparando una flecha a un objetivo con el número "5", manifestantes portando pancartas con consignas anti-gay, Ciara oficiando una boda entre Ferguson y Mikita, y Rippon, que sirve conos de nieve a los clientes desde un puesto. Swift también organiza una fiesta de té con los Fab Five y Hall. En otro remolque, Lambert tatúa las palabras "Cruel Summer" en el brazo derecho de DeGeneres. Swift y otros residentes se broncean mientras ignoran a los manifestantes, seguido por Porter caminando por el centro con un vestido. La escena cambia a un "desfile de la reina del pop" (Pop queen pageant) con las participantes vestidas como numerosas cantantes. RuPaul camina por la alineación con una corona decorada con esmeraldas y motivos de flor de lis, pero en lugar de coronar a un ganador, la lanza al aire. Comienza una pelea de comida, con Swift apareciendo con un disfraz de papas fritas y Perry con un disfraz de hamburguesa. Las dos se ven y caminan una hacia la otra. Por otra parte, Reynolds trabaja en una pintura de Stonewall Inn. Swift y Perry sonríen y bailan y comparten un abrazo. Al final del video, aparece un mensaje que insta a los espectadores a firmar la petición de Swift en Change.org para que el Senado de los Estados Unidos apruebe la Ley de Igualdad. Video lyric Junto con la canción, fué lanzado un video lyric en YouTube. El video contiene muchos easter eggs, incluyendo el cambio de la palabra "glad" a "GLAAD", y el resaltado de las letras E''' y '''A en las palabras para apoyar la ley de igualdad (Equality Act) para la comunidad LGBT.Taylor Swift uses new single You Need To Calm Down to further support GLAAD and Equality Act Tras el lanzamiento, GLAAD informó una "afluencia" en donaciones por un monto de $13, una referencia al número favorito de Swift.Taylor Swift's Pride anthem leads to 'influx' of GLAAD donations El video obtuvo más de 6 millones de vistas en su primer día de subida. Video de Spotify Un video exclusivo para suscriptores está disponible en Spotify. Galería Promocional= You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Promotional (1).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Promotional (2).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Promotional (3).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Promotional (4).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Promotional (5).jpg |-|Detrás de escenas= You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (0).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (1).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (2).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (3).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (4).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (5).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (6).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (7).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (8).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (9).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (10).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (11).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (12).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (13).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (14).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (15).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (16).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (17).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (18).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (19).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (20).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (21).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (22).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (23).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (24).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (25).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (26).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (27).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (28).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (29).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (30).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (31).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (32).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (33).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (34).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (35).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (36).jpg You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift - Behind the scenes (37).jpg Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos